Uprising May 2nd
(Video recap of last weeks show; Paul Heyman announcing that Will Ospreay will get his title shot; Enzo & Cass getting a victory; Cage and Moose winning their respective matches and brawling afterwards; Zack Sabre defeating Kota Ibushi and Ricochet backing away as soon as soon as Ospreay came out to confront him) '' '''MATCH 1: Aiden English vs Jason Jordan' English wins at 10 minutes after Gotch came out and distracted Jordan enough to receive a lowblow which English proceeded to follow up with a roll up. SEGMENT 1: Backstage w/The Young Bucks Matt: I'll admit it, us losing to Lee and Everett two weeks ago was embarrassing. We're the Young Bucks. We don't lose. What happened then, it was a fluke and it will not happen again. '' ''Nick: ''We're the elite of the tag team division here in the Uprising. Everywhere we've been, we won titles. And Uprising is no different. We'll superkick our way to the tag team titles and it starts with Lee and Everett. The invitation to the superkick party has been sent, lets see if you've got the guts to accept it.'' MATCH 2: Kushida vs Joey Ryan Kushida wins at 12 minutes after Ryan tapped out to kimura lock. MATCH 3: Cage vs Cheeseburger Cage quickly wins at 3 minutes after decimating Cheeseburger with a spinning lariat followed by Weapon X. After the match, Cage attempted to put Cheeseburger through a table but Moose was there to stop him as he took him out with a spear. SEGMENT 2'':' Backstage w/ Trevor Lee and Andrew Everett '' Everett: It looks like Young Bucks are salty. Well, you two aren't ''young anymore, are you? Matt, you're 30 aren't you? That's not young by our standards. '' Lee: Face it, you two are jealous because there are new bucks here and they're taking your spot. We're gonna add more salt to that wound by defeating you two once again and proving that younger is better. '''MATCH 4: Silas Young vs Grado Young picks up a victory in 5 minutes after hitting a rolling firemans carry slam which he calls Misery. SEGMENT 3: (Cage is seen nervously pacing around) '' ''Moose. As much as I enjoyed beating that kid earlier tonight and coming so close to putting him through a table, there's a beating I'd enjoy a hell of a lot more. And it includes you. I'm telling you this right now, I want another match with you. This time, I don't want it to be a technical, spot fest. This time I want to beat you over and over again before I end you. I'm challenging you to a street fight. Lets see how your spear will work in that environment. I doubt you'll be able to do much, because I'm not a man, I'm a machine! '' '''MATCH 5: Kota Ibushi vs AR Fox' Ibushi wins at 14 minutes with a shooting star press. MATCH 6: Ricochet vs Drew Galloway Ricochet wins at 15 minutes with a 450 splash- SEGMENT 4: Inside look on Will Ospreay My name is Will Ospreay and right now I stand before you the #1 contender for NexGen title but in two weeks, I will stand in this very spot with the NexGen title. All my life, I fought my way to the top and I intend to exactly that here, I'll fight like hell to claim the NexGen title. Ricochet, I know you're not concerned with me as much as you should be and that's your mistake. A rare one but you made it already. And in two weeks, I'll capitalize on that mistake and take that title away from you. Then you'll find out what I'm all about. Tonight however, I'll give you a preview of what's to come. MAIN EVENT: Will Ospreay vs Cody Hall Ospreay wins at 13 minutes after hitting the corkscrew 450 splash.